Special Moments
by BriannaTheStrange
Summary: Together again after the bear incident, Elinor and Fergus share a loving, private moment together. Rated M for sexual/adult situations. Nothing graphic, though. Reviews are appreciated!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I was really hesitant to write this, but since ElinorxFergus smut is so rare, I decided to give it a go. Keep in mind that this is my first time writing anything like this. **

It has been another wonderful day in DunBroch. With the bear incident behind them, the royal family (particularly mother and daughter) were getting along better than they ever had. This made Fergus proud for his two lovely lasses and allowed for an easier relationship with his wife. Ever since her transformation back into a human, Elinor had become much less stressed and was now more open with her family.

The queen was more relaxed on her day-to-day basis. Fergus was especially pleased by this fact. They could now be more open with one another, both day and night. Since Elinor's stress level was down dramatically, it also made for a more frequent occasion that both royals relished.

* * *

"F-fergus…" Elinor gasped in a light voice. She dug her nails into his back as she felt the familiar, pleasurable feeling of them becoming one.

He kissed her neck sensually and gingerly caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Ye alright?" he chuckled quietly as he planted soft kisses along her collarbone.

Elinor nodded furiously and loosened her grip on his back for fear of harming him. As a bear, she'd given him quite an attack in the tapestry room. The royal knew she, despite Fergus' assurance that all was well, would never forget the pain she had caused him and her family. Not even during their most passionate moments did she forget for long—though it may have slipped her mind at certain times.

He moved his hips somewhat, causing a squeak to arise from his queen. He grinned sheepishly as she managed a smile up at him. Her breathing was labored and her chest rose and fell swiftly with each increasing movement from her husband. Fergus often had to control himself during these times, considering Elinor was such a tiny thing. He yearned endlessly for her tender body against his; for her pleasured moans and the way her soft caress and angelic whispers caused goosebumps to form upon his skin. He would do anything for such a sensation. It was difficult to restrain himself somewhat, but he knew in the back of his mind that she would admonish him if he grew too rough…though he was pleased she had made no complaints so far.

"Elinor…" he murmured under his breath as he trailed kisses along her neck. She arched her head back to give him more room and closed her eyes.

It took her a moment to gather herself. "A-aye?"

His blue eyes sparkled in the silver light. "I love you," he breathed into her ear lovingly. "More than ye'll ever know."

"I love you, too…" she managed to pant, meaning every word that escaped her lips. Her hands moved slowly along his sweat-slicken sides and paused as he shifted unexpectedly. The queen squeezed her eyes shut and cringed at the movement within her.

Fergus immediately paused and stared at her with concern. "Darlin'? Do ye want me tae stop-"

"No, no," she breathed quickly, moving her elegant hands up his sides and to his powerful shoulders. "Keep goin'."

He did as he was told and ever-so-gently moved to and fro, all the while planting slow kisses along her moistened skin. Oh, how he savored these moments they shared. It tortured him inside that he had almost killed her—had almost taken her out of his family's life forever. His constant nightmares were filled with him driving his sword through the bear's head and coming to the realization that the beast was in fact his wife. He would then watch as his daughter wept over the corpse, screaming in vain for her mother to speak to her. The thought of never seeing his precious Elinor again, never feeling her delicate curves and be able to show his love for her in a special, physical way, nearly killed him. The fact she was alive was what made these nights all the more special for the couple.

Her heart racing, Elinor moved her head back to its regular position and looked up at him as his movements increased. He bent his head down towards her and their lips met slowly. They savored the distinctive taste of one another as a wave of ecstasy surged through the both of them. Elinor found her hands wandering up to his head and her skillful fingers weaving into his ginger curls. "My king…" she whispered as their lips parted for a brief moment.

His eyes closed, Fergus pushed forward gently before finding her lips once again and kissing her softly. "My queen…"

Soon gasping each other's name, the couple could feel themselves truly becoming one amongst the tangled mass of sheets. They melted together at the soft touch of their love's skin. Each tiny moan or satisfying gasp caused both royals to feel a tingle of bliss spread through their entire body and being.

Slowly, Elinor moved her graceful legs up his sides in a straddle. She squealed joyously and touched her forehead to his in a display of affection—as if their current actions weren't enough. She then bit her lip softly and tried to quiet her pleasured whimpers, but another abrupt movement from her husband caused her to suddenly call out. Her arms fell out to her sides and gathered the sheets in bunches in her hands.

"Are ye..." began the king questioningly as he opened his eyes quickly.

An exhilarated grin graced her face as his gaze settled on her. "…Alright? A-aye. Never better,"

After a few more skillful movements from the king, Elinor felt the pleasure of her heavenly climax course through her body. Unable to restrain herself, she shrieked her beloved Fergus' name whilst his steady, trained movements began to slow to a gradual pace.

Slowly, Elinor closed her eyes blissfully. "Oh, Fergus…" she laughed softly as he carefully withdrew. Her heart was still racing, though it slowed somewhat as their bodies were now separate. She moved her legs down to their regular position and released the blankets from her fists.

"Elinorrrr," he purred playfully with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he shifted himself beside his beloved queen. He used his hand to gently move some strands of chestnut hair that clung to her now scarlet face and forehead. The king then lifted up a light blanket over their heated bodies.

Elinor turned on her side to look at him, only to notice the man admiring her face as he too positioned himself on his side. "Wot?" she laughed softly, reaching out a hand and caressing his glistening chest tenderly.

Fergus' mouth curved up in a smile. "Wot, 'wot'?" he questioned as he placed his hand atop hers.

"Why are ye starin' a' me like tha'?" Elinor chuckled curiously.

He shrugged somewhat as his blue gaze took in every detail of her beautiful face. "Oh, nothin'. I jus' like lookin' a' ye, is all."

She smirked at him and laughed softly at his antics. "Silly man. You know jus' wot tae say, don't you?"

"Guess so, love." He moved her hand up to his lips and kissed each one of her knuckles softly, his mustache brushing against her skin and causing her to giggle. "I know I already said this, but…I love you, Elinor."

Elinor radiated in the silver moonlight that reflected in each bead of sweat that lay atop her skin. The way he looked at her and made her feel caused Elinor to think she was the only woman on earth. That combined with the soft touch of his kisses and the look of pure adoration in his eyes made Elinor weak at the knees. She scooted closer to him so that their faces were mere inches from each other.

"I love you too, Fergus," she whispered as he draped his arm over her and held her near. "More than ye'll ever know."


End file.
